2014: Where's The End?
by awarinside
Summary: Il avait beau essayer, il n'aimait pas ce monde. Il avait beau imaginer, il ne rêvait pas d'un autre endroit qu'ici, avec Lui.


Bonsoiiiiiir ! Ce texte est tiré de l'univers de _Supernatural_ cette fois, donc spoilers saison 5, nous sommes en 2014. Je ne fais que mention de 2014!Cas&amp;Dean, le Dean de nôtre temps n'apparaît pas dans cette histoire.

**Disclaimer****: Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Remerciements****: Merci à vous tous, pour donner une chance aux nouveaux arrivants tel que moi, pour prendre simplement le temps de lire ou de commenter (c'est un bonus, ne l'oublions pas). Et plus personnellement merci à ceux qui me suivent et mettent en favoris mes textes, c'est un plaisir infini que de partager cette passion qu'est l'écriture avec vous ! Evidemment, merci à toi, sans ton fort caractère aucun de mes textes n'auraient vu le jour !**

**Tags: Spoilers saison 5; end!verse, drogue use; rough!sex; bottom!Cas; dirty!talk**

.

.

_**2014: Where's the end?**_

.

.

La poudre s'estompait, laissant une marque blanche sur la table. Castiel la fixa pendant une longue minute, se doutant que cela ne lui plairait pas. Rien ne lui plaisait dernièrement. La drogue commença son ascension dévastatrice jusqu'à son cerveau et tout ne fut plus que couleur et rêve. Il aimait ce monde. Son monde qu'il se forgeait avec ses substances humaines. Ces couleurs qui lui rappelaient son paradis, sa famille et son Père. Il avait tellement honte d'oser penser à lui quand il était dans un tel état de débauche.

Il aimait tout ce que la drogue pouvait lui apporter. Le battement constant et incessant de son coeur qui tambourinait contre ses oreilles, les lumières plus aveuglantes que jamais, le sentiment de force, de joie, d'euphorie, de bien être, tout simplement. Et il se détestait pour ça. Il n'était qu'une raclure de plus dans un monde qu'il détestait. Il aimait les humains, ces œuvres d'art que son Père avait créé, mais répugnait ce que ces derniers avaient fait de ce monde. Et pourtant il ne cessait de penser qu'il ne s'adapterait jamais à cette vie, pas comme ça, certainement pas dans ces circonstances. Alors il jouait. Il jouait à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, ce drogué n'était pas lui. Castiel en était conscient et lui aussi. Dean ne disait rien. Ne dit plus rien depuis le jour où il apprit pour Sam. Le chasseur était devenu un homme froid et sans scrupule, cherchant des excuses pour chaque nouvelle tuerie.

Au début, Castiel avait été effaré de ce changement si soudain, mais lui non plus n'avait rien dit. Il avait eu tort. Il s'en voulait. Dean était son protégé, il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours mais il avait échoué. Pour lui, toutes traces de l'homme juste qu'avait été Dean avaient disparu, ne restait plus que ce cadavre de chair et de rage. Puis ils avaient monté ce camps, et avaient recruté le plus de survivants possible face à l'Apocalypse grandissante. Maintenant il n'était plus que "Cas le drogué", se battant et restant étrangement au côté de l'homme tyrannique qu'était leur leader. La drogue n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution, il en avait énormément abusé aujourd'hui et il le ressentait. Les couleurs s'en allaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, emportant le bonheur. Castiel se sentit vacillé, et tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. La douleur, toujours présente, était pour lui ce qu'il qualifierait de pire: elle lui rappelait cruellement son statut d'humain.

Castiel se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il avait été avant. Combien il avait aimé ses ailes, sa force, la vision des âmes... Toutes ces choses qui lui manquait. Il n'était rien. Il vomit, il finissait toujours par vomir. Vomir ses émotions, ses sentiments, son désappointement, sa douleur, il vomissait cette vie. Il se sentait si sale, et pourtant il ne regrettait aucun sacrifice perpétué pour Dean. Cet homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il haïssait, il avait tout fait pour lui croyant en cet être courageux, si fort malgré sa position de mortel. Et pourtant, Dean ne cessait de lui donner plus de raisons de regretter.

Alors qu'il finissait un verre d'eau qu'il n'avait pas souvenance de s'être servi et qu'un nouveau tremblement le prit, Dean entra. Il le vit, tentant de rependre son souffle, ses yeux verts accusateur et... Déçu ? Voilà, Castiel se détestait. Mais la colère était la seule expression que les yeux céruléens ne laissait passer. Dean le prit par le col, faisant tanguer sa vision et le frappa. Un seul coup et une seule phrase hurlée.

"Tu veux crever ?!"

A chaque fois. Cette routine était aussi désespérante que tout le reste, inlassablement jouée pour les deux protagonistes. Le reste de la colonie savait et ne venait jamais quand ils entendaient leur leader crier après Cas, car ils n'avaient rien le droit de dire sur Castiel. Et personne n'avait jamais posé de questions, le regard furieux de Dean était suffisant à les faire taire. Cependant cette fois serait différente, car Castiel ne pouvait plus rester passif face à tout ce mal. Alors il se releva et rendit le coup à Dean, qui, par surprise, ne le contra pas. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïences, le bleu contre le vert. Puis comme ils le faisaient quand les choses dégénéraient, ils rompirent l'espace entre eux et, s'agrippant aux vêtements de l'autre, s'embrassèrent, durement et violemment. Cas aimait ça, il s'en voulait tellement d'aimer ça ! La violence des gestes de Dean était devenue son air, sans cela il se sentait étouffé.

Dean retînt un soupir contre la bouche de l'ex-ange et rapidement descendit ses mains sur le corps devant lui. Il précipitait les choses, ne voulant pas que Castiel ait le temps de penser, de se rendre compte à quel point il avait chuté. Il voulait le bercer, le calmer, lui dire des choses rassurantes et l'aider dans cette nouvelle vie, mais il ne le faisait pas... Car il était Dean Winchester et qu'il ne montrait pas ses émotions, il prenait ce dont il avait besoin, c'est tout. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, une partie de lui avait désespérément besoin de Castiel pour continuer à avancer. Alors il mêla sa langue à celle du brun et Cas ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent le baiser, leurs regards se reconnectèrent et ils comprirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de savoir. La main de Dean s'acharnait à faire descendre son jean et son boxer pour révéler son sexe déjà dur. Il prit vaguement la peine de cracher dans sa paume et d'appliquer la salive sur son membre, le faisant gémir.

Il retourna Castiel contre le mur, l'ange le regarda avec cet air qui l'excitait plus que de raison, les pupilles dilatées. Dean savait que Castiel aimait ça, qu'il aimait quand il était violent, et ça le tuait de devoir lui faire mal pour qu'il se sente aimé. Il prépara rapidement son ange, lui arrachant déjà quelques plaintes de désir. Quand Dean pénétra dans le corps quémandeur de Castiel, il y rentra intégralement dans une poussée brusque. Il lui fit écarter un peu plus les jambes déstabilisant légèrement le brun. Castiel essaya de se presser un peu plus contre le corps chaud derrière lui, cherchant à s'empaler sur le membre qu'il désirait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

"J'adore quand tu me veux à ce point, une vraie salope pour mon sexe."

"Oui..."

Cas gémit et balança ses hanches pour s'adapter au rythme des coups de butoirs de Dean. Ce n'était pas assez, vraiment pas assez; Castiel avait passé trop de temps à penser à ce qu'ils étaient devenus, à se lamenter inlassablement sur leurs sorts et il en avait marre, il voulait juste se laisser emporter et se faire baiser. Et maintenant il espérait vraiment que son leader le prendrait plus fort. Il espérait que l'homme le baiserait avec tout ce qu'il avait, et Dean savait comment le faire correctement. Dean ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, Castiel n'était pas sûr si il savait faire autrement.

Dean grogna et creusa ses doigts dans les hanches minces de Cas, les agrippant assez fortement pour laisser des marques, répétant ses vas et vient. Mais pas assez vite ou assez fort comme en aurait besoin Castiel, non, Dean tourmentait volontairement l'homme aux yeux de ciel. Il voulait entendre Cas le supplier, il avait besoin de l'entendre crier et plaider d'être baisé plus fort.

"Tu aimes me mettre dans cet état, Cas ?"

La voix de Dean était basse et pleine de tension. Les coups de hanches reprirent, mais pas encore assez fort pour Castiel. L'homme aux yeux verts pouvait dire qu'avec la façon dont Cas se poussait sur son sexe, l'ange avait peur qu'il arrête tout maintenant, le laissant comme cela: ouvert et quémandeur sur le sol.

"Dean, putain ! Je t'en supplie !"

Cas implorait dans un gémissement brisé, mais Dean n'allait pas plus vite. Castiel savait ce que l'homme voulait entendre, ce qu'il avait à dire. Peut-être qu'il ne le dira pas encore parce qu'il aimait être tourmenté; peut-être qu'il aimait être tenu au bord du plaisir.

"Tu sais ce que tu as à dire, Cas."

Dean gémit, il gardait son rythme n'allant pas plus vite ou plus fort, Castiel n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de beaucoup trop de choses et son corps suppliait que Dean le prenne plus fort. Entres ses pleurs et ses gémissements incessants il réussit à parler.

"S'il te plaît Dean, plus fort. Utilise moi, baise moi !"

La voix de Castiel était cassée lorsqu'il dit ces mots. Quand Dean recommença à le prendre, il laissa échapper un cri. Le son de peau contre peau était seulement brisé par les grognements de plaisir de Castiel. Voilà ce qu'il voulait, le sentiment que Dean lui donnait tout sans même se soucier si Castiel pouvait le prendre ou non. La douleur que causait les mains de son amants sur ses hanches se mêla au plaisir et tout était si bon !

"Oui ! Dean ! Comme ça ! Putain !"

Les yeux de Cas se fermèrent, alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre le mur.

"Juste comme ça baby, tu aimes quand je te baise fort ?"

La voix de Dean était encore plus grave par l"excitation, les syllabes encore plus hachées. Castiel prenait tout, haletant et gémissant bruyamment, puis Dean changea soudainement d'angle et l'ex-ange perdit toute lucidité. Dean sourit face aux cris de son amant et à la façon dont il se crispait sur son sexe, les choses qu'il hurlait pourraient faire rougir une pornstar.

"Oui Dean, juste ici..."

La phrase s'échappa de sa bouche entre ses cris d'extase, à ce stade, il n'était plus lui même et se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait raconter, sa raison était devenue folle avec les sensations que Dean lui offrait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il ne pouvait plus se retenir alors il se laissa aller. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre et rien n'était plus important que son sexe qui se rependait sur le mur. Il entendit vaguement sa propre voix hurlant le nom de son amant.

Dean aimait lorsque Cas était comme cela, quand il abandonnait tout pour lui, le laissant au contrôle. Il le sentit se serrer douloureusement autour de son membre lui arrachant un violent orgasme. Avec un dernier coup de hanche il vint, remplissant son amant de sa semence, le prénom de Castiel comme une prière sur ses lèvres. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol, Dean encore en Cas se remettant de leurs orgasmes dévastateur.

"Bordel, ça valait le coup !"

Cas rit, sa voix enraillée par ses cris. Sa gorge le brûlait, encore plus qu'après un bon joint. L'odeur de sexe était tout autour d'eux comme la fumée de cigarette dans un bar. Dean sortit doucement du corps de son amant; il ne fit aucune remarque lorsque ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'était leur première fois depuis longtemps, et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Cas avait beaucoup trop à évacuer pour qu'une simple baise tous les trois mois lui convienne, et Dean au fond pensait pareil. Ils ne dirent pas les mots qui voulaient traîtreusement sortir de leurs bouches; ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ils ne le seraient jamais et chacun en souffrait atrocement. Alors Dean embrassa Cas, comme jamais il n'avait embrassé l'ange: gentiment, bougeant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Et Cas laissa échapper un sanglot, il pleura beaucoup cette nuit là... Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le reste de la soirée, mais le chasseur prit l'ange dans ses bras et le laissa déverser tout ce qu'il voulait. Car il en avait le droit, car Cas était courageux mais cette nuit il en avait besoin et Dean était là. Il ne parlait peut-être jamais "sentiments" mais il s'exprimait autrement et Castiel était quelqu'un de réceptif à ce langage. L'ange qui avait tout donner pour lui. L'humain qu'il aimait.


End file.
